The invention relates generally to cane harvesters and pilers, and more particularly to associated running gear and piler improvements in two row harvesters and pilers.
The prior art comprises the following U.S. patents:
(a) Chauffe, No. 3,448,564 which teaches a tricycle running gear having a steerable front wheel and driven rear wheels;
(b) Broussard No. 3,481,121 which teaches a tricycle running gear having a steerable rear wheel in alignment with a front wheel, both front wheels being driven; and
(c) Pugh, No. 2,669,829 teaches a single side mounted piler for piling to a side and rear, the piler being parallel to and transversely offset from the harvester longitudinal centerline and requiring right anle turns of the cut cane in piling.
The invention improves on the prior art and on my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,775 for Structional and Operational Improvements for a Two Row Harvester and Piler, in that the invention teaches a tricycle running gear in which all wheels are driven and a center rear wheel is also steerable for providing sharp turns and better tracking in muddy fields, and also provides additional spaces for side mounting pilers inboard of front wheels and forward of rear wheel. The invention also teaches pilers adapted to pivoting in said spaces and that extend unequally beyond said rear wheel for pivoting between piling positions with minimum angular motion, and minimum interference of falling cane from opposed pilers.